


You and Me

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [11]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, June challenge, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Ryan calls Gray after he wins his first race even though they promised each other to end their relationship.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - [Need You Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eM213aMKTHg) by Lady Antebellum

_Hi, you’ve reached Grayce Earnhardt.  Sorry I missed your call.  Leave me a message and I’ll call you back when I get a chance._

 

Ryan rubs the back of his neck and lets out a heavy breath.  “Gray, it’s me.  Look, I know we said we had to stop doing this, but I just needed to hear your voice.  I wish you could have been here today with us.  Call me.  Please.”

 

Ryan has known Gray since they were little having grown up in the racing world thanks to their fathers.  It didn’t matter that Gray was a couple years younger, especially as they got older.  Ryan had been Gray’s first kiss, though he hadn’t known about it at the time.  He became her first on her seventeenth birthday.  That was the start of their crazy relationship.  It wasn’t supposed to be anything really, but something always pulled them back together.

 

Gray had been the one to say they needed to slow down.  She eventually went as far as saying they needed to be away from each other.  Not because she didn’t have feelings for him but because she wasn’t sure how her dad would react to their relationship.  But they were never able to stay apart for long.

 

No matter how often they promised to stay away from each other, it didn’t last.  Ryan wanted to tell Dale about them, but Gray wouldn’t allow it.  She always told him that it wouldn’t end well.  They’d argued about that often, but it always ended up the same.  They would end up together.

 

“Damn it, Ryan,” he mutters.  If he hadn’t fallen for her, it would definitely be easier to let her go.  But the truth of it all is he doesn’t want to let her go.

 

*******  
  
_Hey, it’s Ryan.  I’m sorry I missed your call.  Leave a message and I’ll get back with you._

 

Gray takes a shaky breath.  “Ryan, it’s Gray.  I saw the race.  You did amazing.  I’m so proud of you.  I wish I could have been there.  Congratulations, Ryan.”  She ends the call and sets her phone beside her.

 

Why did everything in her life always turn back toward Ryan?  She knows the answer to that.  She’s known for a long time.  She’s just been in denial within herself.  She didn’t want to admit that she’s in love with Ryan.  Not after begging him to not to go to her dad about them.  Now what is she supposed to do?

 

Gray should step up and tell Dale everything.  But after so long how is she supposed to bring it up?  She often wonders how Ryan has put up with her for so long.  He’s always been patient with her.  They’ve been through a lot together and through it all Ryan has stood right beside her.

 

Gray sits down at her desk in the TV room and pulls out her painting supplies.  Painting had always been her escape.  It’s something she’s loved doing since she was a little girl.  She isn’t sure how much time passes.  But she’s pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

 

As she stands up, Gray glances over at the clock.  She frowns a little trying to figure out who it would be.  She walks over to the door and pulls it open.

 

“Ryan,” she says.  She really shouldn’t be surprised to find him standing there.

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Gray,” Ryan says.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

He gestures between them.  “This.  Us.  You and me.”

 

“Ryan…”

 

“I love you, Gray.”

 

Gray stares at him.  It’s not something she ever expected to hear, especially from Ryan.  She doesn’t doubt his words though.  He’s made it obvious. 

 

“I need you, Gray.  I’m not talking about the occasional night like we’ve been doing for four years.  I’m talking about being able to actually being with you.  I’m done with what it’s been.  I don’t care if you say it won’t end well with your dad.  Because guess what?  I’m not dating him.  I’m dating you.  And he’ll let me if he wants you happy.  Because I know you, Gray.  I’ve known you long enough to know how to make you happy.  So…”

 

“Are you coming in or not?”


End file.
